Final Nightmare
by DwayneA
Summary: An evil Bavarian sorcerer from medieval ages returns on Halloween to haunt the tweenage rugrats, who first encountered him two months ago. Can they save the world again?
1. River of Slime

Note:This story is the sequel to "Descendant of the Living Fear", posted on  
  
www.rugratonline.com where you can find other stories written by me. Those  
  
who have seen the Ghostbusters movies will recognize some of the quotes.  
  
Part 1  
  
River of Slime  
  
It was Halloween morning in town. The sun had just risen and everyone was  
  
getting up. There would be no school today.  
  
Outside the Finster house, a group of road workers were hard at work.  
  
Inside the house, Chuckie and Kimi were having their breakfast with their  
  
parents.  
  
Kimi stood and went over to the cupboard. She opened it and took out a glass.  
  
Then she went over to the sink and turned on the cold water faucet.  
  
She was quite surprised when a fluid red slime came out instead.  
  
Kimi:Dad, I think you'd better call a plumber.  
  
Chas gets up and goes to the sink.  
  
Chas:Yeah, you're right! Well Kira, I don't think we'll be doing the dishes  
  
until this gets fixed.  
  
He goes over to the phone to call the plumber, but he only got this reply.  
  
Voice on phone:We're sorry, we've sent all our men out to work. Many cases of  
  
red water all over town.  
  
Chas hung up.  
  
Chas:You're not going to believe this, but we're not the only house hit by  
  
this perplexing problem. It's all over town!  
  
Kira:Oh goodness gracious!  
  
A little later that morning, the tweenagers met outside on the street.  
  
Chuckie:Did you guys hear the news? Our water has turned red!  
  
Tommy:It's not water Chuckie. It's slime!  
  
Phil licks his lips.  
  
Phil:Sounds tasty!  
  
Kimi:What's causing it?  
  
Tommy:Who knows?  
  
Suddenly, they heard a commotion coming from down the street.  
  
Road Worker:Somebody call the press! We've found something big under the  
  
streets!  
  
The tweenagers heard everything.  
  
Lil:What was that all about?  
  
Tommy:I don't know. But let's go take a closer look!  
  
The tweenagers walk down the street towards where the road workers had been  
  
working. But they had already run off, leaving their equipment, and a hole  
  
in the street behind.  
  
Phil:Oh boy! Really big worms in the sewers!  
  
Tommy:Phil, it couldn't possibly be a big worm who made a hole that big! It  
  
was those workers.  
  
Angelica looks down the hole. Down below, she hears what sounds like the  
  
flowing of a thick liquid.  
  
Angelica:Hey guys, there's something down there! I hear something!  
  
Susie:What is it?  
  
Tommy:Well there's only one way to find out! Somebody has got to go down  
  
there!  
  
The others are shocked.  
  
Chuckie:Are you crazy?  
  
Tommy:Oh come on Chuckie. This could be the start of another one of our great  
  
adventures!  
  
Chuckie:Well, I'm not going down there!  
  
Angelica suddenly attaches a harness and a chain to Chuckie.  
  
Angelica:Zip it! Do something daring for once in your life!  
  
The tweenagers slowly lower Chuckie into the hole.  
  
Chuckie:Ok, the sound is getting gradually louder.  
  
Above the street...  
  
Kimi:What do you see?  
  
Down below...  
  
Chuckie is lowered into the sewers. He notices that the walls are coloured  
  
dark red.  
  
Chuckie:Well, I see red walls, decorative tiling and...  
  
He sees what's down on the floor.  
  
Chuckie:SLIME! IT'S A RIVER OF SLIME!  
  
Above the ground, the tweenagers hear every word.  
  
Dil:What did he say?  
  
Tommy:There's a river of slime down there!  
  
Suddenly, they hear a voice.  
  
Road Worker:Hey, what are you kids doing over there?!  
  
Taken by surprise, the tweenagers release the pulley. Down below the streets,  
  
Chuckie falls into the river of slime. He starts thrashing around.  
  
Chuckie:Help! Help!  
  
The road workers grab the pulley and start cranking, until finally, Chuckie  
  
is pulled out of the hole.  
  
Chuckie's friends gasped when they saw him. He was covered head to toe with  
  
a fluid red slime.  
  
The road workers set Chuckie down on the street and unchained him. Then they  
  
removed the harness.  
  
Kimi:Chuckie, are you alright?  
  
Chuckie:Do I look alright?! Look at me! I'm soaking in this stuff! But what  
  
really makes me mad is the fact that you all dropped me!  
  
Tommy:Sorry Chuckie. Won't happen again.  
  
Chuckie:See, this is why I never want to take part in your stupid adventures!  
  
As of now, I...  
  
But to everyone's shock, Chuckie screams. Then he screams again. And again.  
  
And again. He continues to scream repeatedly.  
  
Lil:What's going on?  
  
Angelica puts her hands over her ears.  
  
Angelica:Will he ever stop?! Make it stop!  
  
Tommy:We'd better get him home!  
  
The tweenagers take Chuckie home. 


	2. Secret of the Ooze

Part 2  
  
Secret of the Ooze  
  
A little later, the grownups were gathered at the Finster household trying  
  
to figure out what to do with Chuckie who was still screaming.  
  
Stu:We've tried everything. What are we going to do?  
  
Kira:Strip him down to his underwear!  
  
Stu pulls off Chuckie's shirt and pants. Chuckie stops screaming.  
  
Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
Angelica:And about time too!  
  
Suddenly, everyone noticed the slime on Chuckie's shirt begin to bubble.  
  
Stu:It's twitching! Back off everyone!  
  
Stu drops the clothes and backs away with everyone else.  
  
But instead of exploding, the slime materializes into something. There's an  
  
explosion of red smoke. When it clears, someone steps out.  
  
Everyone gasps.  
  
Standing before them is a red-headed pigtailed stern looking woman they all  
  
know.  
  
All:Coco Labouche?!  
  
Tommy:No way! It can't be you! You live in Paris!  
  
Coco frowns.  
  
Coco:And you should all be in juvenile hall you little brats!  
  
Kimi:I've already been there!  
  
Stu:Where did she come from?  
  
Tommy:It must have something to do with that slime?  
  
Dil:Hey, Coco!  
  
Coco turns to Dil.  
  
Dil:You can't scare us anymore! We're grown kids now!  
  
Chuckie:And a game like this can only bring my dad closer to my step-mom.  
  
Kimi:And guarantee that you and him are never getting together again! Never!  
  
Coco:Well for that to happen, I'd have to care about your brother and his  
  
father, and believe me, I don't care at all!  
  
Dil, feeling in the mood for some fun steps forward.  
  
Dil:Oh yeah Coco. You are so old, you were there when the universe started.  
  
His friends chuckle.  
  
Coco:Yeah, well your mom is so old, she's older than your grandma!  
  
Didi is shocked.  
  
Dil:Your mom was so fat, she came from both sides of the family!  
  
Everyone giggles.  
  
Coco:Yeah well your father is so dumb, he thinks a quarterback is a refund!  
  
Stu is shocked.  
  
Dil:Oh ain't that a kick in the pants! Yeah, well, you're so dumb, they told  
  
you it was chilly outside, so you went and got a bowl!  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Coco:I will not tolerate this you...  
  
But suddenly, Coco turns blue and disappears in a puff of smoke.  
  
Didi:Thank god! I don't know how much more I can take from that woman!  
  
Everyone notices that the slime on Chuckie's clothes has disappeared, leaving  
  
his clothes clean and spotless. He puts them back on.  
  
Later, everyone was watching the noon news on television at their homes.  
  
Newscaster:Today's top story, a mysterious river of slime has appeared under  
  
the sewers of a small town in California, overpowering the town's water supply  
  
and installing fear into everyone's heart. We go there live with our top  
  
reporter Trisha.  
  
Trisha, a red-headed reporter in her early thirties appears, standing near the  
  
hole in the street.  
  
Trisha:I'm here standing outside the hole in the street where the road workers  
  
dug, hoping to find the cause of the tainted water supply. Earlier today,  
  
a group of eight children were seen playing around near the equipment and one  
  
of them emerged from the sewers covered in the slime. Witnesses reported that  
  
shortly afterwards, he started screaming uncontrollably.  
  
Suddenly, a red light emerges from the hole. Everyone turns to see a red  
  
sphere of energy rise out of the hole and into the sky. Then it flies off and  
  
disappears in the distance.  
  
Trisha:What was this mysterious light that emerged from the sewers? We'll have  
  
more on this story later. Back to you Danny.  
  
Newscaster:Thank you Trisha. And now sports.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, of his house, Tommy turned on the faucet in the  
  
bathtub. A red slime began to flow out. Tommy waited until the tub was half  
  
full, then he turned off the faucet.  
  
Tommy:I've got to uncover the secret of this slime!  
  
Dil comes in.  
  
Dil:It's so obvious as to what's happening! Aliens are invading us!  
  
Tommy:Not now Dil! I'm trying to perform an experiment! Go annoy someone else!  
  
Dil leaves the bathroom.  
  
Tommy:Where did this stuff come from? And why did Chuckie start screaming  
  
uncontrollably? I don't know. But I'm going to find out! 


	3. Return of the Living Fear

Note:Robert Benedict Junior first appears in "Back To School Nightmare" also  
  
posted on www.rugratonline.com  
  
Part 3  
  
Return of the Living Fear  
  
Meanwhile, at the town prison, Robert Benedict Junior was sitting in his cell  
  
picking at his dinner with a fork.  
  
Junior:Stupid meddling kids! If I ever get my chance I shall have my revenge.  
  
And I won't care if I get the gas chamber!  
  
Suddenly, the sphere of red light enters his cell through the bars in the  
  
window.  
  
Junior:What the...?!  
  
Suddenly, bolts of red energy zap him, knocking him back.  
  
A mysterious voice is heard from the sphere.  
  
Voice:Listen to me!  
  
Junior:Who are you?!  
  
Voice:I command you! Listen to me!  
  
More beams of energy zap Junior.  
  
Junior:Yes master! You command me! Command me my lord!  
  
Voice:Once I ruled this state in the mansion of terror. What was soon shall  
  
be! What currently is, shall be no more! Tonight begins the season of fear! I  
  
am the Scourge of Carpathia! The Sorrow of Moldavia! The Living Fear! I am  
  
Helmut Benedict!  
  
Junior:Command me my lord.  
  
Helmut:Now listen to me carefully! Two months ago, my body was destroyed by  
  
a group of eight meddlesome children! Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Angelica  
  
Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Lil Deville, Phil Deville, and Susie  
  
Carmichael!  
  
Junior:Those eight kids?! I want revenge on them too!  
  
Helmut:Control yourself my slave! We shall have our revenge on them. After  
  
all, there are things so much worse than death!  
  
Junior:What must I do master?  
  
Helmut:Find the source of all my powers! As long as it exists, I will never  
  
truly be destroyed! With it, I will be unstoppable! And not even those little  
  
brats will stop me! But for now, I must borrow your body!  
  
The sphere shoots a red light into Junior's body. Then it absorbs itself in.  
  
Junior transforms into a sphere of red light and flies out the window.  
  
Helmut:Soon, all power to me! 


	4. Halloween Planning

Part 4  
  
Halloween Planning  
  
Back at the Pickles residence, Tommy was still in the bathroom by the tub.  
  
Tommy:Ooh, I'm so scared. Please don't hurt me!  
  
The slime bubbles and turns dark red.  
  
Tommy:I think I've figured it out! You can't scare me! I will not be  
  
frightened by a mere pool of liquid!  
  
The slime turns blue.  
  
Tommy:That's it! This stuff reacts to human fear! But if people act bravely,  
  
it becomes filled with nothing but courage! I must tell the others!  
  
One hour later, Tommy meets his friends down on the street.  
  
Tommy:Guys, I figured it out! This slime under the streets reacts to human  
  
fear! I've been doing some tests on it and have solved the mystery!  
  
Susie:Good for you.  
  
Chuckie:But where did it come from?  
  
Angelica:Doesn't this remind me of a scene from Ghostbusters II?  
  
Tommy:Think guys. Have we ever dealt with something like this before? Haven't  
  
we dealt with someone who used fear against us? Haven't we ever...?  
  
Dil:I'm telling you. It's an alien invasion.  
  
Angelica:Dil could be right Tommy. Besides, we destroyed that sorcerer two  
  
months ago, remember?  
  
Tommy:But what else could it be? It couldn't possibly be that? Could it?  
  
The others shrug.  
  
Kimi:By the way, I just heard on the news recently that Robert Benedict  
  
Junior escaped from prison!  
  
All:No way!  
  
Kimi:I'm serious!  
  
Chuckie:If that's what she says, maybe she's telling the truth.  
  
Tommy:Well, for now, let's go get ready for Halloween. They still need young  
  
volunteers to help fix up the park for the Halloween party tonight! There's  
  
going to be bobbing for apples, a halloween costume contest for the kids, and  
  
a dance!  
  
Angelica:Well I'm going to the mall to get the last accessory for my costume.  
  
This year, I'm going to be a sorceress!  
  
A little later, Angelica had been browsing through the mall looking for just  
  
the right accessory. Finally, she found it. It was a silver scepter with a  
  
gargoyle's head. In the mouth of the gargoyle was a red ruby crystal.  
  
Of course, it wasn't real silver, it was aluminum. And the sphere was plastic  
  
spray-painted red.  
  
Angelica bought it and walked out of the mall, walking towards home.  
  
She passed by the museum, just as a man ran out of the front doors, carrying  
  
a scepter similar to the one Angelica had, only it was real silver and the  
  
sphere was made of rubies.  
  
Angelica never saw him coming. Nor did he see her. They bumped into each  
  
other, dropped their scepters.  
  
Junior:Hey watch it you little brat!  
  
He grabs one of the scepters and runs away. Angelica picks up the other.  
  
Angelica:Hey, wasn't that Robert Benedict Junior? I guess Kimi was right!  
  
Little did Angelica know was that she was not carrying the scepter bought  
  
from the mall. It was the scepter that Junior had stolen from the museum.  
  
Junior didn't realize this either.  
  
Several hours later, the tweenagers were at their houses putting their  
  
Halloween costumes on.  
  
Tommy was dressed in a purple suit with a green tie. He was carrying a small  
  
jar of the blue slime he had created. He was going to be Dr. Jeckyll this  
  
year. Putting on a mask would make him Mr. Hyde.  
  
Dil was putting on some white makeup on his skin, a red nose on his nose, and  
  
coloured spotted clothes. He was going to be a clown. Good thing Chuckie had  
  
overcome his fear of clowns.  
  
Phil was was going to be a pirate. He put on an eye patch, a black hat with  
  
skull and crossbones on it, a hook on his left hand, and a peg leg for his  
  
right leg.  
  
Lil was dressed as an egyptian princess, complete with a small golden crown,  
  
a white tunic, and golden sandals.  
  
Chuckie put on his black cape with red satin lining on the inside. He colored  
  
his face and hands white and put plastic fangs into his mouth. He was dressed  
  
as Count Dracula.  
  
Kimi put on a green pixie uniform, complete with a short skirt and pink  
  
ballet shoes. She was also going to carry a wand with a green star at the end.  
  
Attached to her back, were pink pixie wings. She was Titania, the queen of the  
  
fairies.  
  
Susie was dressed as a witch, complete with a pointy hat, a plastic spider  
  
hanging from her nose, and a broomstick.  
  
Angelica was dressed in a green cloak with black leather boots. She was  
  
carrying the scepter that Junior had stolen from the museum. She was a  
  
powerful sorceress.  
  
Stu was also making preparations for Halloween. He had placed Dactar on the  
  
rooftop, and the giant Reptar robot in the front yard.  
  
The tweenagers met and began to go trick or treating. In a few hours, it would  
  
time for the Halloween Party in the park.  
  
Chuckie:Who are you supposed to be Lil?  
  
Lil:I'm Cleopatra, queen of the Nile, and wife to Mark Anthony, a roman  
  
soldier who fought Augustus Caeser for the Roman throne. He lost of course.  
  
Tommy:Augustus Caesar was a great emperor. There was also Julius Caesar. He  
  
was well known too!  
  
Phil:Arr me mateys! I'm Captain Blackbeard! If I don't get all the candy I  
  
desire, someone will walk the plank!  
  
Kimi:I am Titania, queen of the fairies!  
  
Tommy:And wife to Oberon in William Shakesphere's "A Midsummer Night's Dream"!  
  
Chuckie:Look out guys! Tonight, I'm going to suck...your blood!  
  
Phil:Arr! Let's go trick or treating now, before I make all of you walk the  
  
plank! 


	5. Crashing the Party

Part 5  
  
Crashing the Party  
  
Several hours later, shortly after sunset began, the tweenagers were at the  
  
park with their parents. The Halloween Party had just started. Most of the  
  
town was here celebrating.  
  
Meanwhile, just outside the park, Robert Benedict Juniour was putting on a  
  
black cloak. He was now completely disguised. He had found out that the  
  
scepter he had carried was a fake. He had to get the real scepter.  
  
After hiding his face in the cloak's hood, he went into the park.  
  
The tweenage rugrats had met their boyfriends and girlfriends while going  
  
trick or treating. They planned to dance with their date at the dance.  
  
Tonya was dressed up as the Bride of Frankenstein. Timmy resembled a roman  
  
soldier. Andy was a cowboy. Ken was dressed up as a knight in shining armour.  
  
Samantha was a vampire. And Lindsay was a ballerina.  
  
By now, everyone was watching the Bobbing for Apples contest. Each of the kids  
  
reached into a barrel of water and pulled out an apple with their teeth. The  
  
goal of the contest was to find the apple with the prize in the core. The  
  
prize was a twenty dollar bill.  
  
When the contest was over and all the apples were taken, the kids began to  
  
eat their apples, until Angelica found the money in the apple and was declared  
  
the winner.  
  
A little later, it was time for the Halloween Costume Contest. Before the  
  
contest, several judges had carefully looked at each costume. Now, they were  
  
ready to announce the finalists.  
  
One of the three finalists was Angelica. The other two were two guys in her  
  
class. One was dressed up as an alien, and the other was a kickboxer.  
  
Later, the judges announced their decision.  
  
Judge:And the winner is...Angelica Pickles and her sorceress costume!  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered, including the other two finalists.  
  
Suddenly everyone heard a mysterious voice in the air, causing them to stop.  
  
Voice:She has the scepter!  
  
Everyone is puzzled.  
  
Tommy:That voice! It sounds so familiar!  
  
A man in a dark black cloak appears on the stage. He throws off the cloak.  
  
Junior:Give me the scepter!  
  
The kids notice him.  
  
Kimi:It's Robert Benedict Junior!  
  
Tommy:We gotta save Angelica!  
  
The kids run onto the stage to join Angelica.  
  
Junior:I'm asking you again! Hand over the scepter!  
  
Everyone hears the mysterious voice again.  
  
Voice:Let me speak to them face to face!  
  
Junior:Master, you're not strong enough.  
  
The Tweenagers:What?!  
  
Voice:I have strength enough for this! Grab the scepter you twit!  
  
Kimi and Junior:Ok.  
  
Voice(to Kimi):Not you! I meant my twit! (drumroll)  
  
Junior grabs the scepter from Angelica.  
  
Junior:I got it master! I got the scepter!  
  
Voice:Excellent! Now I can leave this body and reclaim what is mine!  
  
A red light appears out of Juniors body and forms the red sphere.  
  
Junior turns to the crowd.  
  
Junior:Attention everyone. Allow me to present the new emperor of the world! 


	6. Carpathian Comeback

Part 6  
  
Carpathian Comeback  
  
The red sphere moves to the back of the stage. Then it disappears.  
  
Everyone waits, filled with fear.  
  
Where the sphere disappeared, materializes a middle aged man with brown hair,  
  
dressed in a black and green robe with a red cape around his body and the back  
  
of his head, and black leather boots on the feet.  
  
Everyone gasps in horror.  
  
Tommy:No! It can't be!  
  
With an evil smile, Helmut Benedict walks down the stage towards Junior,  
  
distorted images of himself following him.  
  
Kimi runs up to him.  
  
Tommy:Kimi no!  
  
Kimi stands before Helmut.  
  
Kimi:Hold it right there Helmut! I'm giving you to the count of three to go  
  
back where you came from! Or else, prepare to be clobbered!  
  
Helmut responds by shooting red lightning bolts from his eyes that hit Kimi,  
  
sending her flying backwards, right into her friends, knocking them down like  
  
bowling pins.  
  
Helmut's mocking laughter echoes in everyone's ears.  
  
Helmut:Death was nothing but a doorway, time is now a window! I'm back!  
  
The tweenagers stand up.  
  
Junior:Foolish kids! Do you even know who you're dealing with?! He is  
  
Helmut Benedict the Carpathian, the Scourge of Carpathian, the Sorrow of  
  
Moldavia, the Living Fear!  
  
Tommy:It's not possible! We took you out two months ago!  
  
Helmut looks quite surprised. Then he starts laughing.  
  
Helmut:Out am I?!  
  
He blasts the tweenager with more bolts of red lightning from his eyes,  
  
sending them flying off the stage. Then he takes the scepter from Junior and  
  
holds it in the air.  
  
Helmut:At last, I have my powers back! Woe to the weak, all power to me! And  
  
now that I have achieved ultimate power, there is one little matter left to  
  
resolve!  
  
Junior:Yes! My revenge against those kids!  
  
Helmut turns to him, pointing the scepter at him.  
  
Helmut:Wrong!  
  
A beam of red light shoots from the ruby sphere, striking Junior and sending  
  
him flying backwards. A rope ties his legs together, then ties itself to the  
  
tall tree nearby.  
  
Helmut laughs once again.  
  
Junior:Feels like I'm suspended in mid-air. OH NO! I AM SUSPENDED IN MID-AIR!  
  
I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!  
  
A beam of red light envelopes him from the ruby sphere, absorbing the essence  
  
of his fear. Helmut's mocking laughter is heard again.  
  
Helmut:Now that I have all my powers once again, I have no use for you  
  
anymore! Now I will take the essence of your fears and become stronger!  
  
Kimi stands up and runs up the stage, standing several feet behind Helmut.  
  
Even though Robert Benedict Junior was the son of her deceased arch-rival,  
  
she had to stop Helmut from strengthening himself.  
  
Kimi:Not so fast Helmut Benedict!  
  
Helmut stops the flow of the red energy upon hearing the voice. His head  
  
turned to face the crowd, looking for the person who had that voice.  
  
Kimi:Hey, Helmut!  
  
Helmut turns around to face her.  
  
Kimi:Yeah you, the bimbo with the scepter! Did anybody ever tell you that the  
  
Halloween Costume Contest is already over? You know, I have met some dumb  
  
brunettes in my life, but you really take the cake!  
  
Helmut snarls.  
  
The other tweenagers slowly get up.  
  
Chuckie:Uh, Kimi, I think you're making him angry.  
  
Kimi steps forth towards the evil Bavarian sorcerer.  
  
Kimi:Everybody knows that only a carpathian would come back to life now and  
  
choose a small town like this! Tasty pick...bonehead! If you even had a brain  
  
in that huge melon on top of your neck, you would be living the sweet life  
  
out in southern California's beautiful San Fernando Valley!  
  
The other tweenagers heard everything.  
  
Tommy:Whoa! Kimi's definately seen Ghostbusters II!  
  
As Kimi speaks, Helmut taps the floor with his scepter. A nearby manhole opens  
  
and a small bubble of slime rises. Everyone sees it, except Kimi.  
  
The bubble flew right at her!  
  
Chuckie:Kimi look out!  
  
Kimi turns, only to be hit.  
  
Kimi:Ahhh! Now it's my turn to be soaked in this stuff!  
  
Chuckie:Relax. That can't do anything to you Kimi.  
  
Kimi:Don't count on it Chuckie. Remember what it did for...?  
  
But before Kimi can finish, she starts screaming repeatedly like Chuckie did  
  
earlier that day.  
  
Helmut laughs. The slime begins to bubble.  
  
Tommy:Uh oh.  
  
There's an explosion of red smoke, knocking Kimi back.  
  
Kimi's eyes widened with horror as something materialized.  
  
Kimi:Oh no!  
  
Standing before her is Robert Benedict.  
  
Robert:You again?! No matter, we shall settle this once and for all!  
  
Junior notices him.  
  
Junior:Dad?!  
  
A gun materializes in Robert's hand. He points it at Kimi.  
  
Tommy pulls out the jar of blue slime. He tosses it to Kimi  
  
Tommy:Kimi catch!  
  
Kimi catches the jar and opens it.  
  
Kimi:Drink this!  
  
She throws the contents into Robert Benedict's face. He shrieks in agony and  
  
covers his face.  
  
Robert:Why...me?!  
  
He disappears in a cloud of blue smoke.  
  
Everyone cheers, except for Helmut and Junior.  
  
Helmut:Impressive. But now, I shall make this a Halloween you will never  
  
forget! Payback time for what your ancestors did in 1610!  
  
He raises his scepter upward. The clouds gather and darken. Red lightning  
  
bolts dart down from the sky, drawing the essence of everyone's fear. Our  
  
favorite tweenagers however are immune to the spell.  
  
Helmut Benedict leaps upward and disappears into a cloud of red smoke. His  
  
mocking laughter echoes in everyone's ears.  
  
Tommy:Now what?!  
  
Kimi:We go deal with Junior!  
  
The tweenagers meet Junior who is still hanging upside down from the tree.  
  
Junior:Hey get me down from here! Hey you murderer, get me down! Murderer,  
  
do you hear me?!  
  
Kimi:I hear you Junior. And I ain't no murderer. Now you're going to start  
  
talking and tell us what we need to know.  
  
Tommy:Talk now Junior.  
  
Junior:Well, I'm a mind of information. I used to be a teacher, until you kids  
  
meddled in my scheme of revenge!  
  
Tommy:How did Helmut Bendedict return?  
  
Junior:He created a river of slime under the sewers to feed upon the fears of  
  
everyone. What better night to absorb the essence of fear than Halloween  
  
night?  
  
Tommy:I knew that there had to be a connection between the slime and the  
  
Bavarian cousin to Vigo the Carpathian!  
  
Dil:Ok, so I was wrong! There are no aliens!  
  
Junior:You kids didn't destroy him two months ago. You only destroyed his  
  
body. But as long as his scepter, the source of all his powers exists, he will  
  
never stay in the spirit world. That's the truth, I swear on my father's  
  
grave! Because of Kimi, he has one.  
  
Kimi:If you're right, we'll be back to get you down.  
  
The tweenagers walk away and out of the park as lightning continues to flash  
  
around them.  
  
Junior:Hey come back here! You can't just leave me here, you rotten little  
  
brats!  
  
The tweenagers ignore him.  
  
Tommy:Ok, here's the plan. We'll find Helmut, and deal with him. We have a  
  
top secret weapon.  
  
Chuckie:What top secret weapon?  
  
Kimi:My fists!  
  
Tommy:No Kimi. The blue slime! 


	7. Zombie Juice

Part 7  
  
Zombie Juice  
  
Panic ensues the town as the citizens flee from the park down the street to  
  
safety. Lightning continues to flash in the sky.  
  
The tweenagers run down the street, only to see Helmut Benedict materialize  
  
near a manhole cover. The tweenagers stand before him.  
  
Helmut:You kids are pathetically predictable! The town shall pay for your  
  
meddling big time!  
  
Helmut taps his scepter on the street. The manhold opens. Then he holds the  
  
scepter above and shoots a beam of red light absorbed from everyone's fear  
  
into the darkness. A bubbling sound is heard. Soon, the red slime rises  
  
upwards and appears at the brim of the opening.  
  
Gasps are heard from the citizens.  
  
Tommy:Whoa! Would you look at that? There must of millions of gallons down  
  
there!  
  
Lil:It looks like a giant jello mould!  
  
Dil:I hate jello!  
  
Phil:Oh come on Dil. There's always room for jello! (drumroll)  
  
Helmut:Now, choose!  
  
The tweenagers are puzzled.  
  
Tommy:What do you mean choose? We don't understand!  
  
Helmut:Choose! Choose the fate this town shall endure!  
  
The tweenagers huddle.  
  
Susie:I get it.  
  
Kimi:So whatever we think of will destroy this town.  
  
Dil:So if we think of Angelica, Angelica will go berserk and destroy the  
  
town!  
  
The tweenagers laugh. Angelica however is not amused.  
  
Tommy:Ok, so empty your heads! Empty your heads! Don't think of anything!  
  
We've only got one shot at this!  
  
Helmut:The choice is made!  
  
The tweenagers stop looking. They look shocked.  
  
Tommy:Whoa, wait a second!  
  
Helmut:Foolish kids, Helmut Benedict the Carpathian, Helmut the Living Fear,  
  
the Scourge of Carpathia, the Sorrow of Moldavia has returned! Hold on tight,  
  
for the ride is about to get a little hair-raising!  
  
Helmut disappears in a cloud of red smoke, his mocking laughter echoes in the  
  
air. A huge bubble of slime rises out of the sewers and heads off towards the  
  
graveyard.  
  
Tommy:But nobody chose anything!  
  
He turns to face his friends.  
  
Tommy:Did you choose anything?!  
  
Chuckie:Not me!  
  
Kimi:It wasn't me!  
  
Lil:Me neither!  
  
Dil:I didn't think of anything either!  
  
Susie:No!  
  
Angelica:Why would I?  
  
Tommy turns to where Helmut was last seen.  
  
Tommy:I didn't choose anything!  
  
The tweenagers soon realize that one of them didn't speak.  
  
Phil.  
  
They turned to him. All eyes on are Phil.  
  
Lil:Phil?  
  
Phil:I couldn't help it! It just popped in there!  
  
Kimi:What?! What just popped in there?!  
  
Phil:I...I...I tried to think...  
  
Tommy:Look!  
  
Tommy is pointing in the direction of the graveyard. Everyone looks.  
  
Chuckie:No! It can't be!  
  
Dil:What is it?  
  
Susie:It can't be!  
  
Angelica:What did you do Phil?!  
  
Everyone sees figures moving in the graveyard, rising from the ground.  
  
They all realize what it is.  
  
Tommy:It's an army of zombies!  
  
Stu:We gotta get out of here now! Get the kids into the nearest church! We'll  
  
all hide out at home!  
  
Everyone runs off in different directions, except for the tweenagers who  
  
keep their eyes on the zombies.  
  
By now, the zombies have left the graveyard gates and step into the street.  
  
Chuckie:Let's get out of here!  
  
They run down the street towards the nearest church. They notice that a crowd  
  
of kids are already gathered by the churce, running inside.  
  
The tweeangers are the last to enter. Minister Fernando bars the door shut.  
  
Lil:Phil, how could you do this?  
  
Phil:Sorry guys. I tried to think of the most harmless thing! Something I once  
  
saw in a movie! Something that could never destroy an entire town! Mindless  
  
zombies!  
  
Kimi:Nice thinking Phil, but you forgot one thing. THEY'RE ZOMBIES! THEY EAT  
  
BRAINS!  
  
Phil:Oops. Uh oh!  
  
Lil:Phil has gone bye bye everybody. What have you got left?  
  
Tommy:Sorry Lil. We're paralyzed beyond the capacity for rational thought!  
  
Susie:For now, let's do what everyone else is doing. Pray!  
  
The tweenagers get sit at the back of the room, get on their knees and pray.  
  
In the front row, the boyfriends and girlfriends of the tweenagers are  
  
kneeling and praying.  
  
Ken:Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from...  
  
Suddenly, the stained glass window nearby shatters. The kids look up as Helmut  
  
flies in laughing.  
  
Ken:Deliver us...!  
  
Helmut:Finish it! Finish it!  
  
Ken is too terrified to speak.  
  
With an evil laugh, Helmut shoots a beam of red light down upon Ken, Lindsay,  
  
Andy, Tonya, Timmy, and Samantha. They disappear and reappear minaturized  
  
inside a clear glass orb.  
  
Before he leaves, Helmut thrusts his arm forth at the barred doors. The bar is  
  
removed.  
  
The doors burst open. Everyone turns to see several zombies.  
  
Chuckie:Oh no!  
  
Phil:Mother snot-bucket!  
  
The kids retreat from the church out the back door, Fernando leading them.  
  
They all run home, except for the tweenagers.  
  
Tommy:We've got to do something and save our friends!  
  
Chuckie:How?  
  
Tommy:Alright, here's the plan!  
  
A zombie spots them and roars.  
  
Tommy:Uh oh.  
  
Angelica:What kind of moronic plan is that?! (drumroll)  
  
Tommy:Run!  
  
The tweenagers run off.  
  
Tommy:Ok, now here's the real plan. Go home and get your squirt guns and meet  
  
me in the bathroom of my house! Hurry!  
  
The kids run off towards home. 


	8. Bring It On

Part 8  
  
Bring It On  
  
A little later, the tweenagers meet by the bathtub in Tommy's house. The tub  
  
is still filled with blue slime.  
  
Each of the tweenagers is carrying a water pistol. They each load their squirt  
  
gun with the slime. Each of them also fills a jar with the stuff.  
  
Tommy:Alright, now let's go outside now!  
  
The tweenagers walk out of the house. Not too far away, they see a strange  
  
sight.  
  
A large hotel is covered to the rooftop with red slime.  
  
Susie:Now there's something you don't see everyday.  
  
Tommy:That must be where Vigo's Bavarian cousin is hiding out!  
  
Kimi:But how are we going to break through!  
  
Tommy:Simple. All we need is something that will really boost up everyone's  
  
spirit to break through that stuff.  
  
Susie:But the statue of Liberty is in New York City!  
  
Tommy:I don't mean that. We've got something else.  
  
They look to where Tommy is looking.  
  
The Reptar robot in the backyard.  
  
Dil:Of course!  
  
Chuckie:I love this plan! I'm excited to be a part of it! Let's do it!  
  
The tweenagers go into the backyard and enter the robot.  
  
Phil:I got this feeling of Deja Vu!  
  
Lil:Yeah, remember back in Paris?  
  
Chuckie:I'll drive!  
  
Chuckie straps on the helmet and gloves.  
  
Susie:Ok, let's get this show on the road!  
  
Chuckie lifts his legs up. The robot starts to move.  
  
Stu and Didi run outside.  
  
Stu:What's going on out here?  
  
He and Didi hear a voice.  
  
Tommy:Hi dad!  
  
Stu:Tommy?! What are you kids doing in there?  
  
Tommy:We're going to save the world! While we're at it, see if you and  
  
everyone else can do something about the slime under the sewers.  
  
The robot continues to stomp down the street.  
  
Stu:But how?  
  
Back in the Reptar Robot, the tweenagers watch as Chuckie controls the robot,  
  
moving it towards the slime covered hotel.  
  
Phil:Can't this thing go any faster?  
  
Lil:We should have padded the feet.  
  
Dil:I don't think they make Nikes his size!  
  
People come out of their houses to see the Reptar robot walking down the  
  
street. They cheer.  
  
Tommy:It's working! Let's just hope there's a crowd by the hotel!  
  
Fortunately, outside the hotel, a large crowd of people stands outside,  
  
awestruck by the slime.  
  
Suddenly, the sounds of clanking metal are heard. They all turn to see Reptar  
  
walking down the street.  
  
Kimi is looking through the periscope when she sees a figure standing on the  
  
roof.  
  
Kimi:He's up there guys!  
  
On the roof, Helmut sees the approaching robot.  
  
Helmut:You really expect that piece of scrap to break through! Ha! I would  
  
love to see you try! Don't make me laugh!  
  
Down below, the crowd cheers on Reptar as he approaches the building. However,  
  
it's taller than him.  
  
The tweenagers stop the robot outside the building and climb out.  
  
As expected, the front door of the hotel becomes exposed as the slime covering  
  
it gradually disappears.  
  
The crowd cheers as the tweenagers walk through the doors and enter the lobby.  
  
The tweenagers enter an elevator. Tommy pushes a button to get to the rooftop. 


	9. The Final Nightmare

Part 9  
  
The Final Nightmare  
  
The tweenagers step out of the hotel after it arrives at the roof. Waiting for  
  
them is Helmut, clutching his scepter.  
  
Tommy:Helmut Benedict the Carpathian, the Scourge of Carpathia, the Sorrow of  
  
Moldavia, the Living Fear, good evening! As representatives of this town, we  
  
order you to cease all supernatural activity, release your hostages, and  
  
return to the spirit world where you belong.  
  
Kimi:That ought to do it Tommy.  
  
Helmut:Are you a god?  
  
Tommy:Umm...no!  
  
Helmut:I see. Then...die!  
  
Helmut throws red lightning bolts from his scepter, throwing the tweenagers  
  
back.  
  
Down below, the crowd cries out in horror at what's happening. The entrance  
  
to the hotel is covered up by slime once again. Among the people in the crowd,  
  
are the tweenagers parents.  
  
Stu:Oh no! The kids are in trouble! I've got to do something!  
  
Then Stu gets an idea. He starts to run back home.  
  
Didi:Stu, where are you going?  
  
Stu:Trust me Didi. I have a plan! Drew, dad, come with me!  
  
Back up on the rooftop, the kids slowly stand up.  
  
Angelica:Tommy, if someone asks you if you're a god, you say YES!!!  
  
Tommy:But that would be lying!  
  
Angelica:Are you going to spend your life doing the right thing?! You're a  
  
momma's boy!  
  
Tommy:Not now Angelica! We're on a very important mission!  
  
Kimi:Alright, this guy is toast!  
  
The kids slowly approach Helmut.  
  
Tommy:Grab your squirt guns!  
  
The tweenagers arm themselves.  
  
All:Holding!  
  
Tommy:Shake them hard!  
  
They all shake their water pistols.  
  
All:Ready!  
  
Kimi:Let's show this Bavarian emperor how we do things downtown!  
  
Helmut smiles a wicked smirk.  
  
Helmut:Do you really expect to win victory with those toys? Don't make me  
  
laugh!  
  
Tommy:Fire!  
  
The tweenagers shoot blue slime at Helmut, however, he disappears into a cloud  
  
of red smoke.  
  
Suddenly, he reappears behind them from a ball of lightning.  
  
Phil:How does he do that?!  
  
Kimi:He's a sorcerer! What did you expect?!  
  
Tommy:Let's try again!  
  
They shoot again. Helmut fades into nowhere.  
  
Tommy:Ok guys, save what you got left. He's too powerful right now! I hope  
  
dad is doing something useful now! Let's refill!  
  
Back at the Pickle's household, Lou and Lulu are standing outside by the car.  
  
Drew is behind the wheel of the car. On the rooftop, Stu finishes tying a rope  
  
from the car to Dactar.  
  
He gets into position, ready to fly.  
  
Stu:Ok, I'm ready! Hit it!  
  
Lou hears him.  
  
Lou:You can drive now!  
  
Lulu:Put the pedal to the pedal now!  
  
Drew begins to apply pressure to the accelerator.  
  
Drew:Here I go!  
  
He drives out onto the street. Dactar is pulled off the rooftop and into the  
  
air.  
  
Back at the hotel rooftop, the tweenagers wait for Helmut to reappear.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Helmut appears. He zaps the tweenagers with more  
  
lightning from his scepter, rendering them helpless.  
  
Helmut:Well I gotta hand it to you, you kids are a bigger pain in the neck  
  
than I would have ever thought possible! It's going to take alot more to get  
  
under my skin than your efforts! Now, you've meddled for the last time!  
  
He zaps the kids again. What happened next shocked them.  
  
Phil and Lil found themselves lying chained to a stone altar.  
  
Chuckie and Dil were standing under a small gallow. Chuckie had a rope loosely  
  
tied around his neck, while Dil's hands were tied together. Chuckie was  
  
standing on a stool.  
  
Angelica's legs are tied together and chained to the backs of two horses. Kimi  
  
was lying on the rooftop, with her arms and legs tied to four separate black  
  
stallions.  
  
Susie was tied to a wooden pole.  
  
Tommy was lying on his stomach on a wooden surface. His head was secured by  
  
a stock. A meter above him, was the blade of a guillotine.  
  
Helmut:I considered simply flinging you meddlesome children off the roof.  
  
But I decided on more painful methods! Two months ago, you destroyed my  
  
body. Now, I will destroy yours!  
  
Four separate black cloaked figures appear, their faces hidden in the hoods.  
  
One of them is carrying a dagger and a flask of a green fluid. A second is  
  
carrying a spear. The third is holding a sword and a whip. The fourth was  
  
carrying a musket gun.  
  
Tommy soon realized what was happening. They would be suffering the same fates  
  
that executed Helmut Benedict in 1610. Phil would be poisoned, Lil stabbed,  
  
Susie shot, Chuckie hanged, Dil disemboweled, Angelica drawn, Kimi stretched  
  
and quartered, and Tommy would soon be lonesome for his head.  
  
Down below on the streets, everyone looks up to see Stu flying above on  
  
Dactar. He shouts through a megaphone.  
  
Stu:Alright, I want everyone to gather hands and starting singing songs of  
  
bravery, courage, and overcoming fear! Do it now!  
  
Everyone joins hands and start to sing "Kumbaya".  
  
Back on the rooftop...  
  
Helmut:The choice is yours kids, bow down to me and live, defy me and be  
  
sacrificed!  
  
Kimi:Forget it!  
  
Tommy:You can't do anything to us!  
  
Helmut:Care to reconsider?  
  
The kids are silent.  
  
Down below, nothing happens. Howard suggests that they all sing another song.  
  
They start to sing the National Anthem.  
  
Back on the rooftop....  
  
Helmut:Wait for my signal, then you may begin the sacrifice!  
  
The cloaked figures nod in understanding.  
  
Down below...  
  
Howard:It's not working!  
  
Drew:I think someone here isn't singing!  
  
Charlotte:What are we supposed to sing?  
  
Betty:Don't worry everybody! I know exactly what we should sing!  
  
Back on the rooftop...  
  
Chuckie:Funny us going out like this.  
  
Tommy:Dad hurry!  
  
Helmut laughs.  
  
Helmut:Time's up! Begin the sacrifice!  
  
As the cloaked figures approach the kids, Helmut hears something down below.  
  
Helmut:Wait! What is that noise?!  
  
Down below everyone is singing "We Shall Not Be Moved".  
  
The kids start singing too.  
  
Helmut:What does that mean?!  
  
Suddenly, the stallions, gallows, altar, pole, and guillotine disappear into  
  
thin air. The kids are free.  
  
Kimi:I can move!  
  
Susie:They did it!  
  
Tommy:Way to go dad!  
  
Helmut turns to his followers.  
  
Helmut:Well don't just stand there! Get them!  
  
As the figures charge, the tweenagers fire blue slime at them. The cloaked  
  
figures disappear in puffs of blue smoke.  
  
The kids cheer.  
  
Helmut:How could you?! You've interfered for the last time! Now, you shall  
  
suffer!  
  
He aims the scepter at them. The ruby sphere glows brighter.  
  
Tommy:Ready guys?  
  
Dil:We're ready for it!  
  
Lil:Give us the signal and we're ready!  
  
Tommy:Quick! Shoot the sphere!  
  
The kids fire a stream of blue slime at the sphere. It cracks and shatters.  
  
The scepter crumbles into dust and is carried off by the wind.  
  
Helmut:My scepter of power! You're gonna pay for this!  
  
Angelica:Do you prefer cash or cheque? (drumroll)  
  
Helmut:How dare you?! Nobody defies me and gets away with it!  
  
Kimi:One, two, three! Blast him!  
  
The kids shoot a continuous stream of blue slime at Helmut. Soon, he is  
  
soaking in it.  
  
Helmut:What is this stuff?  
  
Phil:It's just some of your slime.  
  
Kimi:With a special ingredient! Courage!  
  
Helmut:No! How did you know?! That was my only weakness!  
  
Down below, everyone is still singing.  
  
Helmut:Now you stupid meddling kids, you shall pay!  
  
He throws lightning bolts at them from his eyes, but they disappear before  
  
hitting the tweenagers. Helmut is shocked. He throws more lightning bolts,  
  
but they disappear too. He can't believe what's happening.  
  
Tommy:He's weakening!  
  
Chuckie:Let's do this!  
  
Susie:Let's finish the job!  
  
The kids fire one more continuous stream.  
  
Helmut:Stop! Stop! Stop!  
  
Suddenly, the slime begins to bubble.  
  
Angelica:It's twitching!  
  
The kids stop firing. They have run out of slime.  
  
Helmut:What the...?!  
  
Suddenly, there's an explosion of blue smoke and light, sending Helmut flying  
  
back, up into the sky. As he is thrown off the roof, the sphere containing  
  
Tonya, Ken, Andy, Samantha, Lindsay, and Timmy falls to the rooftop and  
  
shatters, freeing them and returning them to their original size. Everyone  
  
turns to the sky.  
  
Helmut:No!  
  
There's another explosion of blue smoke and light that is seen by all. Helmut  
  
is enveloped in it.  
  
By now, everyone has stopped singing.  
  
Lulu:Look! The slime is disappearing.  
  
The slime covering the hotel evaporates.  
  
Lou:And look, the slime in the sewers is fading away!  
  
The slime in the sewer dissolves into nothing.  
  
Chas:Look! The zombies are returning to the graveyard.  
  
Kira:And Helmut's clouds! They're breaking up!  
  
The sky clears up, revealing night in all its glory, with a moon and many  
  
stars.  
  
The blue smoke and light in the sky vanished. There was no sign of Helmut  
  
Benedict. All is quiet. 


	10. The Best Halloween Ever

Part 10  
  
The Best Halloween Ever  
  
Tommy:We did it! We saved the world again!  
  
Kimi:And this time, Helmut is gone for good!  
  
Phil:Back to the spirit world where he belongs!  
  
Angelica:Oh darn it! With that scepter, I could have been queen!  
  
All:Angelica!  
  
Angelica:What?  
  
Dil:For once in your life, think of someone else besides yourself!  
  
Kimi:For now, I want to be with Ken!  
  
The tweenagers reunite with their boyfriends/girlfriends, and then go into  
  
the elevator.  
  
Upon leaving the hotel, they are greeted with applause and cheers from the  
  
citizens.  
  
Angelica:Well, if I can't be queen, at least this will be good for my ego!  
  
Lil:And there is still lots of time for the Halloween dance!  
  
Susie:Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's all get back to the park!  
  
Kimi:Wait! We forgot one thing! Junior!  
  
Soon, the tweenagers return to the park to where Junior helplessly hung.  
  
Unfortunately for him, the tweenagers brought the police.  
  
The police help Junior down from the tree.  
  
Kimi:See, I told you we would be back!  
  
Junior:You and your friends have cost me everything Kimi! My job, my  
  
reputation, my freedom, my father!  
  
Kimi:Not everything. You're still alive.  
  
Junior:If you hadn't brought the police, I'd be alive and free!  
  
As the police lead Junior away, he speaks loudly again.  
  
Junior:I'll get even with you and your friends Kimi if it's the last thing I  
  
ever do!  
  
Kimi:Good riddance!  
  
A little later, everyone is back at the park for the Halloween dance. Couples  
  
young and old dance together. The tweenagers dance with their partners.  
  
Ken:Kimi, you are looking beautiful as always.  
  
Kimi:Thanks. And even though you're my knight in shining armour, I feel like  
  
I was the knight tonight.  
  
Ken:You certainly were!  
  
He kisses Kimi who blushes.  
  
Kimi:Oh my!  
  
Chuckie, who was dancing with Samantha spoke to himself.  
  
Chuckie:I've changed my mind. I will go on any of my friend's adventures!  
  
Angelica had a thought.  
  
Angelica:Well, I didn't get to rule the world. But still, this has been the  
  
best Halloween ever!  
  
The End 


End file.
